kokina_kyodaifandomcom-20200214-history
MamaDani(Dani The Observant)
Background MamaDani was created by the first gods Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi to watch over the universes and to record all that happened. She witnessed the birth of Izanagi's first son as well as the death of Izanami. she had seen it all. She had even seen the monster Izanami had become. She wanted to interfere and use her power to help aid Izanagi's cause because she had a good sense of right and wrong and was a level headed Goddess. The only problem was that she was to never interfere with the issues amongst the lesser gods; and doing so would corrupt time and space. Knowing this kept her at bay until she witnessed the death of Amaterasu,Susano'o and Tsukiyomi. Without hesitation she defied the orders of Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi and made her way to earth to the heavens to put an end to the conflict once and for all. After hearing what she had done Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi banished her away to the deepest part of the Tengoku no horyū(Hold of Heaven). During this time she was stripped of her powers and was bound. Years passed and she had learned of Amaterasu,Susano'o and Tsukiyomi's rivalries and how they had went astray from their intended paths. Outraged she had unleashed unimaginable power and escaped from her holding, but where did the power come from?. She made her way to earth where she hid away her powers she had taken the form of a Monarch Butterfly. She now awaits until the day comes when she meets the siblings. Appearance Personality MamaDani is very level-headed with a strong sense of justice. She knows right from wrong and sometimes this causes her to make very harsh decisions. MamaDani has a love for the world and believes one day that it can return to normal as they were in days of old. Weapons Tinidor & Gu Tinidor: Tinidor is a very small fork like weapon that does a ton of damage. Each piercing strike can destroy an enemy within seconds Gu: Gu is a spoon like weapon of over exaggerated size. With each swing an enemy is sent flying high and enemies on the ground aren't so lucky having to deal with its destructive shockwaves that come shortly after each thrust of this weapon. Skills Motherly Love: Mama can heal and support anyone she chooses. This skill is an encouragement skill and raises defense along with attack and speed. Absolute Judgement: MamaDani releases her full power and can destroy multiple Universes just by thought alone. No one is safe from this attack except for Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi Revelation: Mama can wipe any form of life clean from the face of the world. Only gods and goddesses are immune. Discipline(Gu): Mama swings Gu at full force and sends the enemy flying and causing a severe shockwave that destroys anything in its blast radius Discipline(Tinidor): Mama throws Tinidor at her enemies. If contact is made it is automatic death. Quotes "You dont need to know my history;but yours is as clear as day to me" "The human brain cannot hold so much knowledge,just as no human can experience as much as i have" "There's something to be said about a weak weapon in the hands of a strong man...Er,woman. Thing..Point is this'll hurt" "Children! You don't want to See me when I'm angry!!" "You can probably relate to me in some way. But the entirety of me is alone. I think being 'Special' can be a blessing if you do your best"